Imperial Opal Palace/XD
The Imperial Opal Palace, the residence of the Padishah Emperor/XD, is located in Corrinth City, the capital city of the planet Kaitain/XD along the Imperial Boulevard: a large garden avenue lined with the statues of the previous Corrino Emperors. The construction of the Imperial Opal Palace itself was said to be constructed and completed in 10,000 B.G. at the rising time of the Thinking Machines and then it got rebuild and finished in 1400 A.G. because it lasted forever until during the reign of the Padishah Emperor Elrood I in 6032 A.G., who only enjoyed a year of the impressive State Rooms, Imperial Chambers, and extensive landscaped tropical gardens before he was succumbing to a sudden death as a victim of assassination. House Corrino, their servants, bodyguards, and slaves, the Emperor's slave-harem with its adjacent nursery for the offspring of the stave-concubines, and, on a higher level, quarters for the generally ignored-but-tolerated string of aristocratic visitors with suits, petitions, diplomatic errands, and the like. So many lesser beggars waited out of doors while a lot of first-class outsiders took their turns at being summoned at an appointment. All, however, craved permission to enter the Imperial Selamlik, to pass beyond the plasteel and marble doors, under the sculptured arches with the Imperial legend, "Law is the ultimate science," past the captive banners of the defeated House Major, to stand within ten to twenty feet of the Imperial Golden Lion Throne, in the presence, finally, of the Power itself. The great audience hall would be crowded with the Imperial bodyguards, courtiers, noukkers, concubines, eunuchs, pages, slaves, hangers-on and the Bene Gesserit, bat still with only a fraction of those who clamored to get in; the audiences would seem endless, but would accommodate only a few petitioners out of the many who waited. The Padishah Emperor, dressed in a dark gray Sardaukar uniform with only the golden Imperial lion crest on the helm to indicate his position — to indicate, if such a blatant reminder were necessary, exactly where the Imperial power lay — would listen as each petitioner stated his name and case in almost the identical words, the formulae having been established through the ancient usage: ''"I, a Duke of a Great House, an Imperial kinsman, give my word of bond under the Convention..." '' With few exceptions, the members of the Imperial family did not attend the myriad social functions which gave the Imperial Court its reputation for glittering splendor. Nor is it true (with the possible exception of the Court of the Padishah Emperor Chalic Corrino I) that behind-the-scenes life on Kaitain consisted of perpetual orgies, fancy festivities, and drinking bouts. However, it became the crown-jeweled childhood home residence and birthplace of the Padishah Emperor Shaddam Raphael Corrino IV of the Known Universe who married his first Empress Consort, the late Lady Anirul Sadow-Tonkin Corrino , the most famous Bene Gesserit Reverend Mother of the Hidden Noble Rank and made her the mother of their five daughters, Irulan Chalice, Idriss, Wensicia until her untimely death at the hands of the Harkonnen Mentat Piter de Vries. The largest citadel which stood there in the center of Imperial Opal Palace was the location of the topmost spacious boudoirs belonging to Her Extreme Imperial Highness, the Imperial Crown Princess Irulan Corrino III herself. After the downfall of the Corrino family's leadership has fallen on Arrakis by Paul Atreides and his Fremen allies, they ransacked Kaitain and raided its cities except for the Imperial Opal Palace itself that remains invisible only to be guarded by a ghostly force-field that they failed to penetrate because it turns out that Her Extreme Imperial Highness, Crown Princess Irulan has briefly held the title of being the first-born Imperial Crown Princess on Kaitain for a very long time ago as an infant right before her parents' untimely suspicious deaths. But the terrible news of Paul Atreides and his first wife, Chani's apparent deaths and his younger sister, the Imperial Princess Regent Alia's suicide brought a single tragic blow to the people across the galaxies, and Irulan immediately fled back to Kaitain on her own free terms where she rose up to become the Grand Supreme Padishah Goddess-Empress of the Known Universe ever since she proudly kept her adopted twin stepchildren Leto and Ghanima safe under her protective guardianship at all cost despite the sad protest of her nephew, Prince Farad'n Corrino. At some certain time, she inherited the entire ancestral property from her parents and their forefathers along with Golden Lion Throne as her personal family heirloom. Category:Places